


A Life With You Is A Good One - A Phan Story [Moved from Wattpad]

by Phanfictions (skamobsessed)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, SO MUCH FLUFF, There will be swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamobsessed/pseuds/Phanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever thought about what would happen if one day Dan and Phil just came out, no warning or anything? I have, and that is exactly what this story is about; how I see them spending their lives together post coming out.</p><p>Warning: Gonna be full with cuteness, prepare for a lot of pheels. (I'm serious get ready) Also there will be swearing (I can't write a thing where Dan never swears that's extremely unrealistic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Summary says it all really; was originally posted on Wattpad but I'm moving it here :)
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 25/02/16: I just noticed it cut off at the end before, that is now fixed, sorry about that

Dan Howell had never been one to seek attention, he preferred to keep most of his life to himself; and for a long time that worked, and then he started YouTube and suddenly people wanted to know more and more, and it terrified Dan, so when it came to the biggest part of his life, he kept it under lock and key, in twelve different metaphorical safes where no-one besides the people he chose, knew his secret. The thing about secrets though, is that you can't hide them forever, eventually you're tired of fighting and you break; the day that happened to Dan Howell, was one night in late July of 2016, on the way to the launch party for Alfie's new book...

"Dan, are you alright?" Phil asked, glancing over to Dan, taking Dan's hand in his, earning a sad sigh from the other boy "What's the matter? Do you not wanna go to the party? I'm sure Alfie will understand if you explain you weren't up for it" Phil reasoned with him.

"No-no-I am I just...How many times have we done this? How many times have we held hands when the cameras are off, as well as other stuff, but then the second we go anywhere we know we'll be filmed we have to go back to pretending..." Dan explained

"I...What brought this on? You were the one who wanted to keep us on the down low, now suddenly you're acting like it's the worst thing that's ever happened to you"

"Yeah because, I don't know Phil, maybe I'm just tired of hiding"

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't want to have to worry about being caught holding your hand, or telling you I love you, or calling you my boyfriend or any of it, I just want to stop having to worry" Dan informed him

"So what you're saying is, is that you want to come out to the fans?" Phil asked, looking for confirmation.

"I guess so, yeah"

"Wow" Phil said, giggling softly "Six years together and you decide you want to come out while in the back of a taxi"Phil added, still laughing "That is such a _you_ thing to do! I love you so much you dork" Phil told him, his tone filled with love.

"Yeah well, I'm always bad at picking appropriate times for things, you know that"Dan reminded him, Phil hummed and nodded his head in agreement.

"So we'll make a video explaining everything yeah?" Phil proposed

"Well yeah but can't we just come out now?" Dan countered

"How exactly would we do that?" Phil wondered; Dan didn't reply, instead he tapped away at his phone for a few seconds then looked over at Phil, whose phone dinged with notifications a second later. "I think it's time I come clean..." Phil read aloud "I have been keeping a secret for the last 6 years..." Phil read again, reading the most recent tweet, but having to pause to load the rest of the tweet in the app. "...I'm now ready to share that I am insanely in love with @AmazingPhil (AN: there's a picture of their hands interlocked attached to the tweet) Oh my god you actually just came out, just like that" Phil said laughing in disbelief.

"#yolo! Oh my god no stop Dan shut up" He told himself cringing

"Even after all these years you still manage to astound me sometimes" Phil said, shaking his head.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course, life's no fun if it's predictable" Phil stated before pecking Dan's lips quickly. He then focused on his phone for a few moments, Dan's phone dinging just after.

"I've imagined this moment in my head so many times before, written this tweet so many times and I still can't find the words to explain just how much I love @danisnotonfire but that's okay as long as he knows I do ♥" (AN: the picture attached is them sitting together, hands linked, Phil is resting his chin on Dan's shoulder from the side while looking up at him and Dan is looking down at him smiling, their foreheads are touching) Dan read out loud, tearing up a little when he did. "Damn it Phil now I look like a dick and you look like the perfect boyfriend!" Dan whines as he holds back tears of happiness. Dan replied to Phil's tweet with _'wow babe way to make me look bad but I'm not a bad boyfriend I promise I'm just not very good at saying how I feel... :/'_ which caused Phil to reach over and hug him from the side.

"Like the song says, you don't have to say 'I love you' to say I love you; you don't have to say it in words my love, it's the little things" Phil assured him sweetly, Dan's heart felt as if it flipped when Phil said that, something about Phil referring to him as 'my love' made his heart ache with love, it had been years and he'd heard it thousands of times by now but still he had the same reaction he'd had the first time Phil said it. Dan hummed happily as he leant his chin on Phil's shoulder, burying his face gently in the crook of Phil's neck, placing a light kiss on his skin there; Phil smiled at the touch. "See, the little things" Phil pointed out, Dan having just proved his point with that simple act of affection.

A few minutes later they arrived at the venue; they paid the driver then they both took a deep breath before getting out the taxi, entwining their fingers once again before starting to walk inside. After giving their names to security, they hesitated at the doors that were currently closed.

"Here we go, first time being openly out in public" Dan noted

"Ready?" Phil asked, squeezing Dan's hand for a moment

"Let's do this" Dan said with complete certainty. They walked into the room, unintentionally carrying a power couple persona with them, that was broken when Phil got distracted by mini marshmallows. Dan giggled, trailing after Phil. After about five minutes, Dan began to notice how unfazed everyone was by their presence; normally this would be a blessing, but given the fact they'd just come out on social media less than thirty minutes ago, after six years, it was confusing. "Unless..." Dan muttered to himself before checking his phone and just as he suspected there was no internet connection in the venue. "Phil..." Dan called, tapping Phil's arm to get his attention.

"Huh?" Phil mumbled with a mouth full of marshmallows

"They don't know" Dan informed him and he just shot back a confused look "There's no connection, they wouldn't have seen Twitter or anything" Dan clarified. Phil swallowed his food before he spoke

"Oh. _Oh..._ What do we do?" Phil asked

"There has to be protected wifi, everywhere has wifi, someone must know the password" Dan thought out loud. Sure enough when he checked the list there was one that was protected with the venue's name on. Dan looked around for a moment, his line of sight landing on the bartender. He walked swiftly over to the bar.

"Hey, what can I get you?" the bartender asked. Dan ordered his favourite cocktail.

"Excuse me but do you work here all the time?" Dan asked once he got his drink

"Yes I do but you need to get better at flirting" They told Dan, who laughed.

"Oh no, no, I'm taken, I just...I was wondering if you know the wifi password, it's important" Dan explained

"Oh! Well this is awkward, but yeah I do" the bartender said and told Dan the password.

Dan ordered a drink for Phil and then made his way back to him.

"So?" Phil questioned

"I got it, I also got us drinks, the bartender thought I was flirting because I was trying to get the wifi"

"Well there's not much you wouldn't do for free wifi"

"So so true" Dan agreed

"So now what?"

"I haven't got that far yet, I'll let you know" Dan told him.

A while later everyone was playing truth or dare, almost everyone was vlogging.

"Alright Phil, what's your _biggest_ secret?" Joe asked him

"Well um, I actually don't know anymore since my biggest secret isn't a secret anymore..." Phil told him, everyone looked at him confused and Dan took that as his cue to go over to the laptop and pull up Twitter.

"What do you mean? That's weirdly mysterious!" Joe replied laughing and just as Phil opened his mouth to explain, Dan cut in.

"It'd be easier to show you" Dan told him, causing everyone's attention to be directed towards the projector screen which displaying two windows, on one side was the page of Dan's tweet, the other showing Phil's. The room was eerily quiet for a few moments as everyone processed exactly what was happening.

"Oh my god..." Louise began to say "You came out." She finished, her tone filled with a mix of joy and shock and disbelief. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled before running to give Dan a huge hug, Dan laughed. "Wait, I am right aren't I!? Because if not this is really awkward..." Louise asked, Dan laughed again

"Yes, you're right don't worry" Dan assured her and as if on cue Phil was at Dan's side, taking his hand and entwining their finger; at that moment, Louise froze, looked at their connected hands, then squealed excitedly.

"So you're telling me after more than _six_ years together, you told the world, just like that!?"Louise asked, her voice louder than usual because she couldn't believe it.

"Well...yeah." Dan stated nonchalantly

"Can we freak out now!?" Alfie asked from a few metres away.

"No, I mean, we, we don't want to steal your spotlight!" Phil insisted

"Dude, you've been together for six years and you finally can be honest about it, I will happily let you have it for a while, you guys have earned it" Alfie assured them and with that began a sea of hugs and congratulations and laughter.

After that, they spent most of the night filming clips with their friends for their vlogs because their friends could _finally_ talk about it, and so they were; you probably think this would get tedious for the couple, but for them, the clips were chance to talk on camera about them as a couple instead of as friends for literally the first time ever, something they'd almost done so many times.

When the party was over they headed home, made a light snack, and cuddled on the sofa while rewatching some anime. Their touches were gentle and loving and soon Dan noticed Phil's breathing slowed; he looked down at his boyfriend to see him soundly asleep against his chest making his heart swell with love. He quickly extended his arm and took a picture of them like that, posting it to Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram (just like he had with the coming out post) with the smiling with the smiling eyes emoji and the zzz emoji as the caption and of course his phone blew up moments after it was posted. Once he’d carried Phil to bed (and took off his glasses for him) then brushed his teeth, Dan laid beside Phil, scrolling through his phone for a while, looking at everyone freaking out, before he settled down to sleep; it was a good way to end an amazing night...


	2. 1. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the craziness of the day before, Dan and Phil begin to settle into their new found freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 25/02/16: I just noticed it cut off mid way through before, that is now fixed, sorry about that

When Phil woke the next morning, he was mildly disorientated, the last thing he remembered was cuddling with Dan on the sofa while watching animé last night. It all quickly made sense to him when he felt Dan stir slightly beside him and he realised Dan must have carried him to bed. He took a quick shower and once had finished he unlocked his phone and saw a notification from Dan on Twitter, it was the picture of them cuddling last night when Phil had fallen asleep; Phil shook his head, giggling, and retweeted it, a huge smile across his face as he did, because he could tweet cute things with Dan now. After that he made a quick tweet ' _Last night actually happened'_

Phil lingered at the bedroom door for a minute, considering whether to wake Dan so they could eat breakfast and watch animé together, and then he remembered that earlier in the week Dan had stayed up late and watched three episodes of one without him, so he ultimately took this as his opportunity to catch up... By the time Dan awoke around 11:30am, Phil was caught up to where Dan had watched to, brushed his teeth, and was now browsing his social media.

"Good morning" Dan mumbled sleepily as he shuffled his feet into the living room.

"Barely, it's almost noon, but I'll let it go since yesterday was intense" Phil replied teasingly.

"It really was" Dan agreed, craning his head down to kiss Phil but Phil pulled back

"Whoa, I don't want to taste your morning breath!"

"I brushed my teeth thank you very much!" Dan protested playfully, blowing a breath of air in Phil's face and sure enough it was minty fresh.

"Hmm fine but you have kissed me with morning breath before so you can't blame me" Phil reminded Dan, defending himself.

"I know that's why I made sure I didn't today"

"Why didn't you eat first though I mean y-" Phil began to ask but Dan cut him off

"You talk too much sometimes" Dan told him leaning in to kiss him

"I know but I-" Phil began

"Oh my god Phil shut up and kiss me already" Dan insisted, shaking his head and giggling at how bad Phil was at taking a hint. This time Phil got the message loud and clear and so tilted his head up to meet Dan's, kissing him softly, the kiss lasted a few seconds, more than a peck but wasn't making out level. "Thank you, gosh, you're so bad at taking hints, you know that?" Dan asked

"I've gotten better!" Phil protested, Dan nodded in agreement

"You have but there's still work to be done" Dan replied as he made his way out of the living room. "Oh" Dan said poking his head back around the door. "To answer your question, I brushed my teeth because I'm only making a cheese toastie so I won't need to brush them after I eat" Dan explained. Phil grimaced. "It's been almost seven years that I've known you and I still don't understand your hatred of cheese" Dan told him, shaking his head and walking to the kitchen.

"I don't either my taste buds are weird!" Phil replied, calling after Dan

"Yes they are!" Dan called back before laughing

Later in the day Dan was lying on his stomach on his bedroom floor, scrolling through Tumblr. (it was colder on the floor, which Dan really needed in this oven of an apartment) He was bored and he felt like his brain was melting so he decided to abandon trying to do anything at all and laid on his back looking at his bedroom ceiling, for literally no other reason besides not wanting to do anything right now.

He's not sure how long he stayed there, but it must have been quite a while, as eventually Phil came looking for him.

"Dan it's kinda quiet are- oh, are you having a backwards existential crisis??" Phil wondered when he saw Dan lying on the floor staring into the abyss.

"No...I'm just bored and feel like my brain is melting so I'm choosing to lie on my floor doing nothing" Dan explained in a monotone voice, not having the energy or motivation to put expression into his words.

"Can I join you?" Phil asked

"Don't see why not" Dan told him and with that Phil laid down next to Dan, leaving about a foot of space between them to they wouldn't have to have added warmth from each other. They laid there together for a long time, just enjoying the company of one another in the silence, though, living in London was never really silent...

Eventually the sun's intensity lessened, meaning they could function as human beings again; the sun was still bright in the sky though due to the fact summer was still in full effect.

"Oh my god Phil I have been lying on the floor for five hours!" Dan exclaimed, it hadn't felt that long, though the heat often did make him lose the concept of time.

"Holy crap that means I have been for about three" Phil added; they both got up off the floor and Dan sent out a tweet _'You know it's summer in London when you can somehow waste five hours lying on the floor doing literally nothing because you're too warm to function as a person'_ to which Phil replied _'I was next to him for the last three, it's just too hot!'_ to which a fan replied with _'YOU'RE just too hot' ;)_ which Dan saw and it made him laugh so he quote retweeted the tweet and added  _‘Can’t argue with that ;P’_ and Dan was loving it because he could actually openly talk about how god damn attractive his boyfriend was with the phandom. “It’s nice that we can flirt online now isn’t it?” Phil asked, standing in front of Dan, looking at him

“It really is because now I can talk about how gorgeous you are” Dan told him, making him blush, giggling and hiding his face as he was. Dan smiled lovingly at him, taking the hand Phil was hiding with, into his own. “See, so beautiful...” He insisted, placing a light peck on Phil’s nose, making him wrinkle it because it tickled.

“The beautiful one here is you” Phil told him sweetly, Dan shook his head. Phil let go of Dan’s hand, bringing his own hand up to Dan’s cheek, lightly brushing his thumb over his skin. “I love you so so much...” Phil said in a whisper, his eyes filled with pure love “So so much” he repeated and Dan rested their foreheads together and looked up at Phil.

“I will never be able to put into words how I feel about you, it’s more than love, it literally feels like you are the other half of me” Dan told him, draping his arms over Phil’s shoulders. They stood like this for a few moments until they both realised how hungry they were.

“Pizza?” Phil suggested, making space between them again

“Pizza.” Dan confirmed and with that Phil went to order. 

 

They had been eating for a few minutes when Phil decided he should tweet and Instagram it; he took a quick picture of the food as well as Sword Art Online playing in the background.  _‘Good food? [check mark emoji] SAO?[check mark emoji] Cute boyfriend?[check mark emoji] = Lazy night in achieved’_. The fans went crazy because this was the first time either of them had openly called the other their boyfriend, to say they were happy was an understatement. Dan giggled and ‘liked’ the tweet when he saw it. “You’re cute” He stated to Phil.

“Nah uh, you are, see? Says it right there!” Phil said playfully

“hmmm” Dan hummed before kissing Phil’s cheek quickly “Nope, you’re definitely still cute” Dan confirmed with a nod, making Phil laugh. “See, cute.” Dan said with a loving smile.

“ _Shut up”_ Phil said, pushing Dan playfully, hiding his face in his hands, he still wasn’t very good at taking compliments.

“I’ll shut up when you stop being cute, so, never” Dan told him

 

They finished eating, Dan kept telling Phil how cute he was and Phil kept insisting Dan was the cute one and this continued for a good fifteen minutes before Phil cut Dan off by kissing him passionately, at which point Dan admitted defeat, especially if defeat meant he got to make out with his boyfriend. They kissed for a while and eventually it led to more than kissing but it wasn’t rushed or frantic, it was just them sharing their love for one another in another way...


	3. 2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil go about life as usual, Dan can't sleep so he films a video in which he clears up some things and talks about the inevitability of change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this too sooo long to finish, I got about a thousand words in and then I couldn’t get the idea I had for the next part to work for days, until eventually today I gave up on that idea and changed it completely. 
> 
> Word of warning: this is long (almost 3.5k which is long by my standards) because I basically wrote out an entire video’s worth of dialogue because everything Dan says is important so I couldn’t really cut anything, but I promise it is worth the time and Dan talks about Phil and since we all know Dan is canonly Phil trash #1, that was fun.
> 
> I should also point out that any time there’s an ellipses (…)between dialogue it’s to indicate pauses that would be edited out. Any and all feedback is always appreciated, enjoy reading :)

Over the next few days, Dan and Phil just went as they normally did...

"Phil!?" Dan called to Phil from their office

"Yes love!?" Phil replied from the other side of the apartment

"C'mere a sec?? I wanna talk to you but I'm editing Sims!" Dan requested, and a short time later, Phil was at his side, at which point Dan slid his headphones down to rest around his neck. "Why is it not weird?" Dan asked bluntly, Phil blinked a few times in confusion at the question. "Us, being out" Dan clarified "Nothing's really different" Dan pointed out. Phil laughed lightly, pulling up a chair, sitting beside Dan; he draped his arms gently over Dan's shoulders from the side and rested his face on Dan's cheek for a moment before placing a light kiss on it.

"Because they knew" Phil stated simply as he distanced himself from Dan enough to talk properly "They all knew it was coming, I mean even if we weren't being totally obvious, more than one thing suggesting we were together has leaked over the years, not to mention the fact that we were never dating anyone for six and a half years...we also never outright denied it" Phil explained

"Yeah you're right but also, I expected to feel way different"

"Why would you? This is what I've been saying to you for years, being out won't be some big thing because you're still you, you just get to talk about how cute boys are now as well as girls" Phil reasoned, making Dan laugh

"You're right, though you're definitely the cutest of them all, even though I am a tad bias"

"Nah uh you're the cutest!"

"No you are and just accept it so we don't have to sit here for an hour arguing who's cuter" Dan told him.

" _Fine_ I'll guess we'll just agree to disagree then" Phil compromised

"Sounds like a plan" Dan agreed, pecking Phil's lips quickly

"Chicken stir fry for dinner?" Phil suggested as he stood up

"Oh my god, _yes!_ " Dan replied enthusiastically

"Okay, I'll text you when it's done, you should get back to editing"

"That I should!" Dan agreed, putting his headphones back on and continuing to edit. He had just finished rewatching the video for errors when Phil texted him that dinner was ready so, happy with the episode, he set it to render while he ate.

 

As soon as Dan stepped out the office, his mouth began to water, the apartment smelled incredible right now, it was at that moment he realised just how hungry he was. Phil was walking into the living room with their plates of food as he got there.

"I am so glad you know how to cook" Dan told Phil, who was currently lighting a candle "...Even if you do forget to blow out candles far too often" Dan added

"I'll remember this time, promise" Phil assured him before sitting beside him and pressing play on the current episode of Sword Art Online that they were up to, which they had started rewatching earlier that day.

"I've literally seen every SAO episode at least three times and yet I still worry about what will happen even though I know exactly what will" Dan said to Phil, thinking aloud.

"Me too, I worry the creators have somehow altered the story while we weren't watching it"

"Exactly!" Dan agreed and before eating he tweeted _'Pro life tip: Date someone who knows how to cook...Om nom nom nom nom'_ to which Phil tweeted back _'You'd be living off cereal and toast if it wasn't for me_ :P _'_ then to that Dan replied _'Yeah because you wouldn't be there to eat all my cereal'_ which made Phil laugh. "It's not funny!" Dan said out loud "You have a problem" Dan added

"I know but your cereal is so much better!" Phil insisted

"So buy your own box then!" Dan told him

"I will next time"

"No you won't, you never do, and even if I buy you your own box, you eat from mine regardless" Dan reminded him

"I know I know it's my worst habit"

"Let's eat and we can continue this discussion of your terrible cereal eating habits later" Dan suggested

"Okay fine, though talking about it won't help"

"It's worth a try"

 

It was now 2am and Dan was staring at the ceiling of Phil's bedroom, unable to sleep. (They had chosen to sleep in Phil's room that night because they had been watching movies on Phil's TV before bed). He decided to check his Twitter mentions. He scrolled for a few moments before a question caught his eye _'How are you doing? It's gotta be hard to adjust to the change of everything'_ and something about that sparked inspiration for Dan so he found himself getting out of bed and heading to 'his' room; by this point the rooms were more just where he kept his things, considering they alternated what bed they slept in at random.

 

Dan set up his laptop, camera, and lights as he'd done hundreds of times by now, and got ready to record. He checked his reflection in the preview on his laptop, surprised how awake he looked but then it occurred to him that he often stayed up well past this time anyway. Satisfied that he was ready, he hit record on his camera.

 

"Hello internet" Dan began, doing his usual intro "This video is going to be about change." Dan continued, pausing to think which he would later edit out. "I want to start off by saying that this video has zero planning, I couldn't sleep, got an idea, now here I am" Dan explained, pausing once more. "The thing about change is, it is ,without question, totally inevitable." ... "Now before you all start having a life crisis, remember that _change is okay_ , even if it's a bad change, you can _always_ learn from it" ... "When I was younger, change was the worst thing I could think of because change meant the unknown, and if you have been around enough you'd know that a lot of my biggest fears stem from fear of the unknown." Dan explained further; he spoke for another minute or so about it until he got to the main point. "...The main point of this video, the reason I'm making it, is that in my life recently I made a choice that had the potential to completely ruin all of this, everything I've done over the last few years would be over; thankfully it didn't and I've never been happier, but I got a tweet (Dan made a mental note to add the tweet in during editing) about how I was handling the change and I realised that sometimes you just need someone to tell you _everything will be okay_ so this is exactly what this video is for, to remind you that even if you feel like your life is falling apart right now, I believe in you and you can do this, and things will change, and things will get better, as long as you believe in how strong you are." ... "And just in case you're sitting there watching this and thinking 'Dan you wouldn't understand you have the perfect life!' First of all my life is not perfect, it would be totally unrealistic if it was; Second, my life is great now, and yeah it's about as close to perfect as I could imagine, but you have to understand that this didn't just happen, it took me over two decades to get to this point and even then it was a struggle" ... "Just try to remember that you have a whole lot of life ahead of you and it's okay to feel totally lost. For the first seventeen years of my life I legitimately thought I'd never figure out where I fit in, or who I was, or have anyone who really understood me; all of that changed because I took a risk and messaged a guy I'd been watching on YouTube, saying I liked his videos, if I hadn't have done that, I can say with absolute certainty, that I would not be doing this right now, in fact, I'd probably be hating life working in some law firm because I was too scared to pursue what made me really happy..." Dan told the camera "So, now we have all the deep emotional stuff out the way, I should probably talk about the topic that I'm sure a lot have you have been screaming at your screen for me to talk about for the last few minutes..." ... "I just want to say as a disclaimer right now that if for some reason you don't have Twitter or Tumblr and/or have been deprived of internet access for a few days, _brace yourselves!_ I'll now pause to give you a few moments to get ready..........Okay! So! Yes, Phil and I are in a relationship, no it was not a prank, yes it is in a more than friends way, no I did not lie to you." Dan informed. "So I guess I'll start with my first point, Phil and I _are_ together" He began (the tweets they posted from that day would be added later in editing) " _Phan is real"_ He added, pretending to be dramatic. "You guys know that I adore Phil regardless of if we're dating or not and if you watch Phil, which you should, that it is basically impossible not to fall at least a little bit in love with him; so yeah after we skyped a few times I remember thinking 'oh, oh no, I really like him' and then we met and it turned out he felt the same way and after a while we got together and we've been together ever since." ... "As for it being a prank, it's not, I just got tired of hiding it; all that will be explained in another video...as for the lying to you part, I never really did; neither of us ever explicitly denied being together and before all of you comment saying 'you said you weren't gay!!!' yes. I did say that. Because I'm not gay, I'm bi, there's a difference, and I also never said I was totally straight either, the closest I got to saying I'm straight is saying I like vagina and in case you're unaware, being bisexual means I like both guys and girls so yeah that's that...moving on" Dan explained ... "The reason I'm mentioning Phil and I being together in this video and not separately is because announcing our relationship was that big change I talked about earlier, the one that could have ruined everything, and I'm also mentioning because for the last six and a half years, Phil has been by my side through ever major change I've made in my life and I just feel like this is a good opportunity to emphasise and appreciate that because without Phil being with me through it all I know for a fact I would've been too scared to make at least half the choices I have" ... "Just excuse me a sec while I ramble about my amazing boyfriend okay? Phil is unconditionally supportive, no matter what it is, he always has my back, even when it's totally stupid and reckless he will recognise what I want from said thing and will give suggestions on alternatives ... I'll admit I'm selfish with him sometimes, there are times when I use his kindness to my advantage, like that time in the festive day in the life video when I asked him to get my advent calendar because I was being lazy and that just further proves I don't deserve him because he's so great" ... "As well as being super supportive he has this weird way of knowing how to make things okay, there have been so many times when I've been stressed or worried or in the midst of an existential crisis and he just knows exactly how to help; maybe I'm just predictable, I don't know but there is nothing better than having someone who is just there for you when you need them, someone you can vent to and cry to and hug ect ect. My point is, if you feel like all the things changing in your life are too much to handle, find someone to talk to, reach out, I promise you, someone somewhere _will_ listen and try to help, all you have to do is ask." ... "If you're stuck on where to find people who can relate, go through trends on Twitter or tags on Tumblr or even, if you're willing, leave a comment on this video. I know for a fact this community that watch my videos are great people to talk to" ... "Okay I think I've rambled long enough, I'm gonna go, but remember _change is okay_ " Dan concluded before proceeding with his outro.

 

Dan took a deep breath, getting himself out of ' _youtuber_ ' mindset and back to just Dan; he then turned off his set up, leaving it up for now, he could tidy it up later. After that he took the memory card out of his camera and headed to the office to edit the video since he still wasn't too tired. He watched the uncut footage first before starting to edit, for two reasons, one: to make sure the file hadn't corrupted anywhere and messed up the video, and two: so he could assess what he needed to cut out or add in and where, as, over the years, he found doing it as he went, to take longer. For once Dan didn't have much to edit; for an unplanned video, he'd somehow managed to say everything he wanted in one take, meaning he only had to edit out the pauses or parts when he got distracted or side tracked.

 

It was around 4:30am when he was completely happy with it and it was fully edited. It only took about thirty minutes to render thanks to his computer specs and by 5:15 he had the video all ready to post but he decided to leave it to upload for a few hours while he got some sleep, being sure to set it to upload privately so he could post it at a more reasonable hour... Thankfully he managed to join Phil again without waking him, now being able to sleep because his mind felt less cluttered after filming the video.

 

Phil woke up at 10:45am, he got out of bed quietly (a skill he had mastered after years of waking up before Dan) he made his way to the kitchen to get breakfast but stopped at Dan's bedroom doorway confused. Dan's setup hadn't been there when they went to bed.

"Maybe he filmed a video once I was asleep..." Phil mumbled to himself, deciding to go to the office and check before getting breakfast. Sure enough the computer was still on and when he woke it from sleep, it showed the video upload page, Phil didn't pay much attention to it though, he would ask Dan the details later. He did wonder however; when exactly Dan filmed the video, as Phil knew it must have been after he was fully asleep because Dan hadn't disturbed him. After a few seconds he found the file for the video and went into the properties "Date created...27th of July 2016 5:02am" Phil read aloud "I swear that guy is nocturnal" Phil said to himself before leaving the office to get breakfast.

 

Phil didn't feel like cereal today and after searching for a few minutes he settled on making pancakes (US style not crepes) and bacon; the entire time humming the bacon pancakes song from Adventure Time as he cooked, even though the bacon would be separate from the pancakes, whenever he cooked the two for the same meal, the song would get stuck in his head. Phil was still cooking when he heard Dan shuffling sleepily down the hallway.

"You better have made me some" Dan mumbled as he reached the kitchen doorway, starling Phil and making him jump. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Dan apologised, hugging Phil lightly from behind.

"I was going to anyways and leave it in the microwave for you to have later since I know you don't mind eating either of them cold." Phil assured him

"Well I can eat them now, now can't I" Dan hummed

"Yes...by the way, why the hell are you awake Mr 'stay up until after 5am to do a video'?I figured you'd be out for at least another hour" Phil asked

"I would have but how can I sleep when this smells so good!? I fully plan to go back to bed once I've eaten" Dan informed him

"Okay fair enough"

Wait...how did you know I was up until five? Did I wake you??" Dan asked suddenly feeling really guilty.

"No, no, love, relax" Phil soothed kissing Dan's cheek to calm him "I saw your camera and stuff set up when I went past that bedroom and was curious so I went to the office to check if you'd done a video; and then, since you _didn't_ wake me I wanted to know when you'd done the video and checked the file properties" Phil explained "You should probably go sit down and choose something for us to watch, these will be done in a minute" Phil told him. Dan slid his arms around Phil's waist, hugging him from behind again but this time nuzzling his face into Phil's neck

"You're the best boyfriend" Dan mumbled against Phil's skin happily

"I would say the same about you my love" Phil told him which made Dan hum happily against him and then Dan placed a sweet kiss on his skin before letting go and making his way out of the kitchen.

"I love you"

"And I love you"

 

All through breakfast Dan found himself holding Phil's hand, playing with his fingers, absent mindedly smiling because _he was so damn lucky_ ; here he was having breakfast and watching animé with his boyfriend of over six years and he could not have been happier, in that moment, life was completely perfect and he hoped he'd never know a life without moments like these...

 

 

 


End file.
